


Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

by Kira_Serket, strippedcheeta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo's not a better choice though, M/M, Poor Oikawa jut wants everything to go according to plan, SO MUCH FLUFF, don't trust Bokuto to be in charge of important things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Serket/pseuds/Kira_Serket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedcheeta/pseuds/strippedcheeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has planned the perfect wedding proposal, now all he needs to do is keep Kenma from finding out before it's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess_Of_Coffee_Addictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Of_Coffee_Addictions/gifts).



> This fanfic is written for Goddess_Of_Coffee_Addictions since they won the little contest I had going on for my story The Last Of The Inhumans
> 
> little bit of info on them:
> 
> Oikawa, bokuto, and kuroo play on japans national volleyball team.  
> Kenma works at a gaming company  
> and Iwaizumi is a wild life photographer

“I finally have it!” Oikawa yelled as ran into the apartment his best friends Kuroo and Bokuto shared. At his yelling, Kuroo peered out from the kitchen and Bokuto lifted his head from the couch.

 

“What do you ‘finally have’?” Kuroo asked, leaving the kitchen entirely and making his way over to Oikawa.

 

“ Remember when-”

 

“Hey shittykawa, why don’t you help me with your stuff first instead of leaving me behind!” Iwaizumi, another best friend, said interrupting him as he entered the apartment and shut the door.

 

“You looked like you had it covered Iwa-chan, plus i have to show these guys what i bought.” Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and unceremoniously dumped the bags he had onto the dining room table then sat down.

 

“Continue with you story” Kuroo urged as he and Bokuto joined Iwaizumi at the table and started looking through the bags. Oikawa huffed at them but sat down too.

 

“Well, remember that day we were at Volleyball practice and you told me that if i loved Kenma so much, why didn’t i just marry him already?” Kuroo stops and laughs at that.

 

“Yeah I remember. We went out of the country to play against South Korea’s team and you wouldn’t shut up for those three weeks.” Kuroo turns to Bokuto and pulls him into a hug. “Oh Kenma! I miss you sooooo much! I hope you miss me because I miss you!” He says making his voice high to try and mimic Oikawa. Bokuto joins in.

 

“Being without my little kitten for so long is just horrible! I can’t bare another second of it! Hold on Kenma, I’m coming home!” They start laughing again and even Iwaizumi chuckles a little at their antics. Oikawa kicks them under the table then continues.

 

“Well anyways, that got me thinking. We’ve been together for five years after we met during his second year of college and have been living together for two of those years. I love him so much, i wanna spend the rest of my life with him. I’m gonna ask Kenma to marry me. I already know what I’ma do for the proposal.”

 

Bokuto looks at him in shock while Kuroo tries to clean out his ears afraid that he heard Oikawa wrong.They turn to look at Iwaizumi who had stayed silent, not looking all that shocked.

 

“Did you know about this?” Kuroo asks him. Iwaizumi nodds. “Yeah, he came to me a couple weeks back about it. I didn’t take him seriously at first but when he explained his reason and the plan i decided to help.” Kuroo turns back to Oikawa.

 

“You told him first? Now that’s just rude. If anything, you should have come first to me for my blessings. I’m practically Kenma’s big brother.” He say’s offended but the grin creeping onto his face betrays him. Bokuto starts crying.

 

“I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! MY FRIENDS ARE GETTING MARRIED, I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! QUICK SHOW ME THE RING!.”

 

Oikawa happily grabs a bag from the table and pulls out a small velvet box then opens it. Inside is a half karat round cut white gold engagement ring with designs engraved in the band.

 

“I had to go visit my Grandma in Miyagi for it. She was so happy to pass it on to me. She didn’t give the ring to my mom since dad already bought her one when they were engaged so she held on to it for me.” He proudly announced.

 

“That’s so romantic!” Bokuto exclaims, fawning over the ring. The other two rolled their eyes.

 

“I’m guessing all these bags that Iwaizumi dragged in contain the things for your proposal?”

 

“Yeah, he dragged me all around the stores until he had everything that was on his list. He started doing this a week ago, these are just the last items he needed.” Said Iwaizumi motioning to the bags.

 

“So why are you telling us all this. I would have expected you to keep this a secret to surprise everyone.” Kuroo asked, rifling through the bags and pulling out . . . a whiskey bottle?

 

“I’m glad you asked because you see, you guys are gonna be involved. I’ve already contacted the others and they’ve agreed.”

Kuroo paused at that and bokuto stopped admiring the ring. The tone oikawa used made them wary. Iwaizumi shook his head, knowing already what was gonna happen and went to grab himself a drink

 

“How good are you guys at dancing?” He asked them, a grin plastered on his face.

  
  
  


After Oikawa finished explaining the plan for the proposal, Bokuto was jumping up and down in excitement and Kuroo was laughing.

 

“That is really cheesy like really cheesy. It’s so cheesy i can already see the rose background from shoujo manga’s coming up as you do it.” He said in between laughs. Oikawa huffed at that. Iwaizumi silently agreed.

 

“Oh who cares. I for one like it!” Bokuto said.

 

“Yay, someone's on my side!” Oikawa said, going over to hug Bokuto

 

“I never said i wasn’t going to do it. I just wanted to point out how corny it was. But it fits you perfectly. I’m sure Kenma’s gonna like it.” Said Kuroo.

 

Oikawa rushed over and gave him a hug, crying over the nice compliment.

 

“Now that we got that out of the way. Come over to my house everyday around ten am, that’s when we’re gonna practice. The proposal is gonna take place in a week so no skipping practice and no goofing off. Let's go Oikawa.” Iwaizumi informed the other two and stood up to leave, grabbing all the shopping bags.

 

“Oh yeah. Before I forget, here.” Oikawa grabbed the velvet box from the table. “I can’t take this with me or else Kenma might find it. I Need you guys to keep it safe until i need it,” he said to Kuroo and Bokuto aa he handed it to them .

 

Bokuto started crying again. He couldn’t believe Oikawa was trusting them with something this Important. “I promise we’ll do our best!” Kuroo rolled his eyes at his friends antics.

 

After Oikawa and Iwaizumi left, Kuroo and Bokuto stood in their living room staring at the ring on the table.

 

“Where are we gonna hide it. Kenma comes over here from time to time and I don’t think leaving it out in the open is a good idea.” Kuroo commented.

 

“OOOOOOOHHHH! I know! I’ll hide it in my room. Kenma doesn’t step foot in there so it’s our best bet. Plus I can keep it in my drawer so no need to worry about losing or misplacing it” Bokuto offered.

 

After a while of pondering Kuroo agreed. Bokuto shouted in excitement then took off to his room.

 

“Hey Bo, aren’t you forgetting something!” Kuroo yelled. After a couple of seconds, the sound of someone running was heard and Bokuo slid into the room. Kuroo held out his hand which had the dark velvet box in it. Blushing, Bokuto grabbed the box and ran back to his room.

 

“This is gonna be a long week.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Oikawa got home it  was seven at night, Kenma’s already there lying down on the couch and watching a movie.

 

“Hey there kitten. Whatcha doin.” Oikawa said, draping himself over his boyfriend. He looked at the screen and saw that the movie playing was Gremlins. “Ah. I take it things at the office were rough.”

 

A while back Kenma had complained that some of the new workers at the gaming company were useless and incompetent. It was obvious they didn’t know what they were doing most of the time but they had yet to be fired. They reminded Kenma of gremlins so whenever a problem occurred concerning those workers, kenma would watch the movie to unwind. Seeing those little green creatures get beat up and killed brought a little peace to his mind. Especially since he always imaged the creatures a his co-workers.

 

“I don’t understand how they’re still working there Tooru. They’re not even in my Department but they still manage to make trouble for me and my team” Kenma complained

 

“Then how about this. I go make popcorn and you put on a different movie. One with more violence.” Oikawa states.

 

“Aliens?”

 

“Aliens.”

 

Kenma might not share his boyfriend's’ love for extraterrestrials, but he appreciates a good movie when he sees one. Plus it’s horror which is one of kenma’s favorite movie genre next to action.

 

After the popcorn was made and the movie began to play, they snuggled up on the couch. Oikawa lays on his side with his back facing the couch and Kenma in his arms, a blanket thrown over them. They watched the movie like that.

 

When it was over, they got up (Oikawa carried Kenma cause he’s too lazy to move) and headed off to the bedroom.

 

They brushed their teeth and changed into pajamas and got into bed.

 

“Goodnight Tooru” kenma murmurs drowsily.

 

“Goodnight kitten.” Oikawa replies, placing a kiss on kenma’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week is hectic. Between rehearsing with all their friends and keeping kenma from finding out, oikawa has his hands full. At the rehearsals, Bokuto and Iwaizumi had two left feet so they had to spend extra time on the moves. It almost seemed like they weren’t going to be ready on time. But that wasn’t the only problem.

 

A couple of times Kenma almost caught them practicing. Thankfully Iwaizumi was able to hide everyone.He motioned for them to hide behind cars, when there wasn’t any more space he grabbed Bokuto and Kuroo and threw them into some nearby bushes. Even over at Kuroo and Bokuto’s place, there was a couple of close calls. Like when Kenma had come over on Wednesday and the ring box was on the stove. Kuroo threw the box at Bokuto when Kenma turned so he didn’t see it. Or when he came over again on friday and Bokuto had taken the ring out to admire it. Kuroo quickly snatched it from his hand and put it in his wallet. It was a very hectic week.  By the time saturday came, everyone couldn’t wait to get this over with. Oikawa come over to his friends place for the ring.

 

“It’s time you guys. Bokuto, kuroo, I need the ring.” He said as he entered their apartment. Bokuto who was in his room at the time heard Oikawa but when he grabbed the box, he saw that the ring was missing. _Oh shit I’m dead_ he thought. Panicking, he grabbed the closest thing to him and put it in the box then closed it and ran over to hand the object over to Oikawa. Kuroo came out of his room a couple of seconds later and joined them as they headed back to Oikawa’s house.

 

Kuroo was tasked with picking up Kenma and bringing him to his and Oikawa’s house at three. Kuroo took a lot of detours and visited some shops with the pretense of hanging out as his excuse until it was time for them to head over. When they got there, the street looked deserted. Kuroo led Kenma up the driveway where a van was parked. Nekomata sensei was in the driver seat. He smiled and Waved at Kenma. Even though he already graduated high school, Kenma still spoke to his old volleyball coach, even helped out from time to time.

 

“Now Kenma. This song is something that I think goes perfectly with you and oikawa.” Kuroo said as lifted up the trunk door and sat Kenma in the back. A video camera was next to Kenma, another attached to the door recording his reactions. Kenma looked at all of this with an eyebrow raised but didn't comment and went along. Kuroo placed headphones on kenma then pulled out a pot and a wooden spoon as the car started driving very slowly onto the street. A song started playing and Kuroo pretended to play to the beat then disappeared as the first verse began.

 

**_It’s a Beautiful night,_ **

 

Daichi and Suga walk out from between two cars.

 

**_We’re looking for something dumb to do._ **

 

Daichi turns to Suga and starts lip-syncing.

 

**_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._ **

 

They switch places and Suga begins lip-syncing.

 

**_Is it the look in yours eyes?_ **

 

They face each other and bump foreheads.

 

**_Or is it this dancing juice?_ **

 

Yamamoto and Tanaka dance across with jazz hands; Kenma laughs at them.

 

**_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._ **

 

Daichi picks Suga up and swings him in a circle.

 

**_Well i know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_ **

 

Asahi and Noya, holding hands, walk out in front of the other two.

 

**_No one will know oh oh oh,_ **

 

Asahi pulls out a bouquet from behind his back and hands it to Noya.

 

**_Oh, come on, girl._ **

 

Asahi starts leading Noya to the back, behind Daichi and Suga, and Noya throws the bouquet which Kenma catches. He shakes his head and smiles. Kyoutani and Yahaba walk out next.

 

**_Who cares if we’re trashed, got a pocketful of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_ **

 

Kyoutani pulls out confetti and throws it in the air.

 

**_Shots of patron_ **

 

He pulls out an alcohol bottle

 

**_It’s on, girl._ **

 

Yahaba pulls out a flask and they toast to kenma then take a drink and move to the back.

 

**_Don’t say no, no, no, no-no;_ **

 

Up front again, Daichi and Suga shake their heads and index fingers at Kenma while Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Yachi, Akaashi, and Kiyoko come dancing around the couples then go to their positions. Kenma lets out a small smile.

 

**_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_ **

 

The group lift up their arms and do jazz hands.

 

**_And we’ll go, go, go, go-go._ **

 

The group does a funny little jig

 

**_If you’re ready, like I’m ready._ **

 

They point to kenma then back at themselves. Kenma tries to cover his laugh with the sleeve of his sweater

 

**_Cause it’s a beautiful night,_ **

 

They do a slow turn with their hands in the air.

 

**_We’re looking for something dumb to do._ **

 

The group looks around confused

 

**_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._ **

 

They point to Kenma, who by then is laughing hard at the dance.

 

**_Is it the look in your eyes?_ **

 

They cross their legs and have their hands out in a pushing gesture.

 

**_Or is it this dancing juice?_ **

 

Tsukishima, Kageyama, Lev, Bokuto, Kindaichi, Watari, Kai, and Iwaizumi dance around the group, weaving in and out then stop and go to their positions.

 

**_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry._ **

 

The group splits up and form two lines with space down the middle.

 

**_I’ll go get a ring, let the choir bell sing like oooh,_ **

 

Lev and Yaku walk down the aisle arm in arm.

 

**_So what you wanna do?_ **

 

They stop when they reach Kenma, Yaku puts up his hands like he’s asking  question

 

**_Let’s just run girl._ **

 

Lev gets down on one knee and pretends to pull out a ring and gives it to Yaku. They  dance to the back of the group and the line breaks apart. Hanamaki and Matsukawa step forward.

 

**_If we wake up and ya wanna break up that’s cool._ **

 

Hanamaki puts a hand up to Matsukawa’s face

 

**_No, I won’t blame you;_ **

 

Matsukawa pushes the hand away and kisses him. Kenma shakes his head, a chuckle coming out.

 

**_It was fun, girl._ **

 

They break apart and join the group. Everyone takes a step back

 

**_Don’t say no, no, no, no-no;_ **

 

They shake their heads and index fingers at Kenma.

 

**_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_ **

 

Fukunaga and Shibayama dance in from the left side while Narita and Kinoshita dance in from the right. When they reach the middle they start clapping

 

**_And we’ll go, go, go, go-go._ **

 

The group starts running in place.

 

**_If you’re ready, like I’m ready._ **

 

They point to kenma then back at themselves.

 

**_Cause it’s a beautiful night,_ **

 

They do a slow turn with their hands in the air.

 

**_We’re looking for something dumb to do._ **

 

The group looks around as if they’re searching for something. A couple of them leave quickly

 

**_Hey baby,_ **

 

They point to Kenma. He covers his mouth to hold back a laugh,

 

**_I think I wanna marry you._ **

 

They jump up then take a step forward

 

**_Just say I doooooo-oo uhu,_ **

 

Kuroo, Kai, Yaku, Yamamoto, Fukunaga, Lev, Inuoka, and Shibayama come marching out in their old Nekoma high school volleyball uniform and form two lines with the group that’s still dancing in the middle.

 

**_Tell me right now baby,_ **

 

Two people step forward with laptops in their hands and get close to kenma.

 

**_Tell me right now baby, baby._ **

 

The screen shows a video of his and oikawa’s parents with poster papers that have the words from the song on them. They’re laughing and smiling as they hold them up.

 

**_It’s a beautiful night,_ **

 

The group split up creating a path.

 

**_We’re looking for something dumb to do._ **

 

Standing in the back is Oikawa in a suit with Kuroo and Yaku at his sides. The car stops.

 

**_Hey baby,_ **

 

They start walking down the aisle the he group follows them

 

**_I think i wanna marry you._ **

 

Just as they’re about to reach Kenma, Someone in the back trips and the entire group falls like dominoes

 

Kenma takes off the headphones and gets up to go check on Oikawa.

 

“Ow. . . This is not what i had planned.” He say, rubbing his face as he’s helped up. Kenma laughs. Oikawa looks at him sheepishly then coughs into his hand and gets down on one knee. Kenma stops laughing and his eyes go wide.

 

“Kenma Kozume, You are the most important thing in my life. Everyday that I wake up and go to sleep with you is a gift and I wanna treasure it forever. I don’t ever want to be without you. I want you to stay in my life. You make my world so much better. Will you marry.” Oikawa pulls the box out from his pocket and opens it, presenting what's inside. Kenma looks at oikawa then at the ring and lifts up his eyebrow.

 

“That . . . . that’s an Funyun® ring.” He states then looks closer. “ A half bitten one at that.”

 

Oikawa looks perplexed and takes a look inside the box. It is a half bitten Funyun® ring.

 

“Where the hell is the ring?!” He exclaims and turns to look at the Bokuto who at that point had gotten up with the rest of the group. He looks terrified. But before he can answer, Kuroo comes to his rescue.

 

“I have it, it was in my wallet, forgot I had it in there.” He pulls out the ring and walks over to Oikawa and hands it to him. Grateful, Oikawa puts it in the back in the box and turns to Kenma.

 

“Now that that issue’s been cleared; let's do this again, shall we.” as Oikawa goes to get on his knee again, Kenma jumps on him and hugs him.

  
“Yes.” he says, laughter bubbling up from inside him. Oikawa crying with a smile on his face, slips the ring onto Kenma’s left ring finger. Everyone starts clapping behind them; Bokuto and Kuroo high fiving. Oikawa and Kenma share a small sweet kiss and the crowd oohs at them then rushes forward to embrace the newly engaged couple.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for the proposal is based off of this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYh9DCN8ads I just changed a couple of things to fit the story. Watch it, it's really cute. I want you guys to know that when me and strippedcheeta were out driving, we had stopped at a red light and decided to do jazz hands and yell it out. Turns out a construction workers saw and heard us do that cuz our windows were down and started laughing.


End file.
